


Don't Stop

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [59]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sentence: "Don't stop...oh, fuck. Don't you dare stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Rin could tell he was close just by the way Rei was clutching at him, the way his head was thrown back leaving the gasping arch of his neck on display, the way his body wound tighter around him and his fingers caught, clenching, at the hair at the back of his neck. Sweaty. Slick. Their bodies moved together, clashing loud with the sound of skin on skin and Rin had set a bruising pace as he felt his own climax approaching.

But it was a hard pace to keep and he gasped, chasing pleasure, sweat beading at his temples and catching in red tendrils of hair as he clenched his teeth, moving his hips forward as Rei rocked back. Shit. He didn’t think he could this pace up for much longer. Beneath him, Rei cursed, the way he only ever did when he was getting fucked - he normally considered it uncouth (not at all beautiful) and did his best to refrain from it. But he forgot to hold back the closer he was to cumming, voice low with need.

“Don’t stop…oh, fuck! Don’t you dare stop!”

And how could he disappoint? Rin shifted, bracing himself more firmly against the bed with wider hands to give Rei what he wanted, thrusting with determined vigour into his velvet warmth. And felt the exact moment the sensation pushed Rei over the edge, his body clenching around him, squeezing so tight, Rin thought he could see stars as he was pulled to his climax too.


End file.
